PokéPoVs
by pokecrazy24
Summary: PoV's for (eventually) every Pokémon. A little thing to practice writing I guess, mostly. I suppose it's on hold for now, but I'll write more for it soon enough.


**Bulbasaur's PoV**

I was so confused and alone. Everything was dark and I couldn't really see much. But then, I felt something.  
>Yes, it was finally time! I was finally gonna get to be free! Yes!<br>The area I was enclosed into began to glow brightly, and I had to duck my head down and hide by eyes behind my feet to shield my eyes from the brightness.  
>The brightness then began to slowly fade. I parted my legs away from my eyes. It was still bright, but not nearly as bright as before. The area around me was wider.<br>I had finally hatched from the egg I had spent so much time within. I could hear my mother, father and brother talking to me when I was within the egg. From what I heard within the egg, my father was out searching for berries, and mother was watching over me. I looked around. My brother was over underneath a tree, napping. My mother was standing in front of me, smiling. She slipped a vine into her flower and pulled out a seed, planting it on my back. My back grew warm and a plant started to grow.  
>My brother opened his eyes and looked up from the spot he was laying at.<br>He stared at me from a distance, seeming as if he was unsure what to make of me.  
>My mother smiled more and patted me on the back with one of her vines. I started to slip down the hill.<br>"Mommmyyyy!" I cried. I quickly slid down, closer and closer to the tree at the bottom of the hill.  
>"Mommy, please, help meeee!" I cried, louder this time.<br>She ran after me and at the last minute reached out and grabbed me with her vines.  
>I began to cry.<br>My mother picked me up and began to sing to me.  
>"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little my little seedling. Close your eyes and sleep tight. Soak up the light into your seeeed. Go to sleep, go to sleep, my little seedling..." she sung. I slowly fell asleep.<p>

**Ivysaur's PoV**

I couldn't believe it! So many berries, fruits, vegetables and flowers everywhere!  
>I nibbled on an apple underneath a blue and purple giant flower. This place was magic. So exciting...<br>The amazing aroma, the beautiful colors. Amazing. There was even a rainbow in the sky, even though from what I could tell, it hadn't rained here in a long time. I wasn't sure how I had got here. The last thing I remembered was sitting under a tree, settling down for a nap while my dad was getting ready to go forage for food. Maybe this was a dream? No. This HAD to be real. It felt so real...  
>I felt something. The world started to shake.<p>

I steadily began to open my eyes.  
>"Darn. It WAS a dream..." I said to myself.<br>I looked over to the right and saw a small Bulbasaur. It must've been my little sibbling that had been in the egg for a while now. I had heard that the younger sibling would get lots of attention and I would get less because 'it would be smaller and need more'. Hmmph. I was the one more worthy of attention than that little seed.  
>I watched the small creature. My mother took a seed out of her flower and placed it on me.<br>I began to look off, daydreaming. I thought about the dream I just had. I was snapped out of my daydreams about the strange world when I heard my little brother call out for our mother.  
>I watched as he slid down the hill and my mother ran down after him.<br>I probably should of helped, but I felt a bit lazy, having just recently woken up.  
>She grabbed him at the last minute, just before he hit the tree. He began to start wimpering and cried.<br>"What a baby..." I thought to myself.  
>My mother pulled him up and began to sing to him.<br>I couldn't hear the words, but I pretty much knew them by heart from when I was little and my mother used to sing to me.  
>But that was long ago. I was older now. More mature.<br>Still, I did miss it a little, I suppose.  
>I watched as my little fell asleep.<br>"Going to sleep seems like a good idea." I thought.  
>I curled up and began to nap again, hoping to dream about that strange garden again.<p>

**Venusaur's PoV**

I stared at the bunch of berries I had collected, sitting in the flower on my back.  
>"Well, that should be enough for today." I said to myself, wandering back towards the direction of my family.<br>As I stomped back home, I noticed a small, green creature napping next to my wife.  
>And I knew immediately what it was.<br>I walked over towards her.  
>"I missed the hatching of our new child?" I asked, a little upset.<br>"Yes..." She said, sadly.  
>I curled up next to her and the hatchling and stroked it with one of my vines.<br>I began to remember back to when my first child had just recently hatched.  
>And he grew up so fast. He used to help me gather berries to eat.<br>We used to spend so much time together...  
>And the Snivy family that used to live nearby. Rather snooty, but he always used to try to be friends with their kids anyway. Even that kid that was always super snooty...Smugleaf, I think his name was.<br>But now, he just naps under that tree all day. And when he's not napping, he's eating or trying to impress some new girl...  
>Oh well... Nothing I could do about it. It was probably just a phase or something...<br>I sighed and continued to daydream about what used to be, and what would be as I pulled out a berry and nibbled on it.


End file.
